Cursed Spirit
by Kamet
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and she isn't lookin' too friendly, and Sesshoumar's ensnareled, can the save him before it's too late? (WARNING: this fanfic is VERY weird.)
1. Where is he?

Hey, thisis my first time postin a fanfic here, so please tell me if you like it. brDisclosure: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters  
  
br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ brChapter 1; Where is he? brIt's been four-hundred years, four-hundred long, lonely, painful years. Why had he run? Had he even ran, or had be been captured? brThese were a few of the questions flowing through the inu-youkais' mind. brFour-hundred years ago his half-brother, an inu-youkai as well, had disappeared without a trace, everyone had thought he had ran. But he, Inuyasha, wasn't so sure about that. brFor he knew Sesshoumaru better than anyone, except maybe Rin and Jaken, that is, and he knew Sesshoumaru would never run away from anything. Rin and Jaken agreed with him on that matter, they still believed in it when they passed away. brThey had joined with Inuyasha to try to find Sesshoumaru, but after 70 years of searching they both died. Rin died of old age, and Jaken died of grief of losing both Rin and Sesshoumaru. brThey had been the only people Inuyasha had cared about, besides Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. brKikyo was killed by Naraku when Inuyasha was only 16 or 17, Miroku and Sango died of old age, and Kagome was killed by Naraku, too (Naraku is dead now, also, though). brAfter Kagome died he, Inuyasha, used the Shikan no tama to make himself a full-fledged, bonified youkai that was before Kagomes body disappeared. So now he wanders the lands of the era from which Kagome originated, but as he knew she was dead he did not try to find her. Instead he wandered the lands in search of Sesshoumaru, hoping that he's still alive. But as the years passed his hopes of finding him started to dwindle. He knew Sesshoumaru was older than him and the fact that he, himself, is 570 meant he is no longer a pup. Cause if he is 570 than Sesshoumaru had to be at least 600, and even though youkai's live long lives Inuyasha was starting to worry that Sesshoumaru might be dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: ok, well this one's kinda short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. 


	2. He's alive

____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Chapter 2; He's Alive ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ The day was drawing to a close and he found himself, once again, thinking of his half-brother. He didn't know why he thought of him so often, after all he is just an idiotic hanyou, so why did he think of him so often? "Slave! Come here!" A cold harsh voice echoed, interrupting his train of thought, telling him he is in trouble. "Yes, master" he replied softly walking over to kneel before his master, "do you need me, master?" "Yes, you are going to sleep outside tonight, understand?!" "Yes, master," it had been awhile since he had been forced to sleep outside; usually he slept in a small closet just big enough for him to fit in. "Now, go to sleep, cause your gonna need to rest if your gonna be in fit shape to be sold." "Yes, master," and with that he got up and went outside to sleep. He did not fall asleep right away though, he just sat there thinking of his half-brother wondering things such as; is he still alive? Where is he if he is- "Slave! I said go to sleep!" Shouted his master's angry voice, once again braking into his train of thought. "Yes, master," he turned over and fell into a forced, uneasy sleep. 


	3. Sesshoumaru for Sale

____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Chapter 3; Sesshoumaru for Sale ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Slave! Wake up!" It was morning and Sesshoumaru found his master standing over him and shouting at him to get up. "Yes, master," Sesshoumaru obeyed his master and stood up. "Stand up straight, and take that dirty old shirt off!" "Yes, master," he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, feeling a cool breeze on his back, playing with his hair. "Are you hungry?" asked his master waving a fresh baked loaf of bread." "Yes, Master," Sesshoumaru replied truthfully, he hadn't had food for almost two days now. "Well," his master put the loaf of bread back in his pack, "If you get sold today I shall give you food." Sesshoumaru started thinking longingly for food, but he knew his chances for getting sold were slim, as not very many people wanted inu-youkais, at least around these parts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Today's a nice bright sunny morning,- thought Arai as she peered out the window, -perfect for buying an inu- She dressed out of her work clothes and into her daily clothes, then sprinted down the stairs, she had better hurry, as she had a customer coming at eight.. She had a quick lunch that consisted of a fresh green apple, a couple cookies, and a glass of milk, and then rushed out the door.  
  
While hurrying down the street she ran into a tall man with long black hair, "Sorry," she said politely stepping past the man. "Quite alright," said the man in a cold voice that gave Arai the creeps. As she walked away she noticed the man watching her, and once out of his line of sight broke into a run. -Man, was that guy ever creepy- she thought slowing to a walking pace as she neared the store, -I sensed youkai in him, but I don't think he's a full youkai, he's not powerful enough; he must be a hanyou.- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That smell... it seems... familiar... yet not. It smells like... his half-brother... yet... like... him. -What in seven hells is going on?!- Thought the confused inu-youkai -That smell is my half-brother, yet me at the same time, how can this be?! The easiest way to figure out what the smell is, is to follow it.- He followed the smell for about an hour, until he came to a large mansion. He went up and rang the doorbell. A female youkai came to the door and started to say, "Master is not home right now-" but cut off when she saw Inuyasha. -That's odd, is this a mirror? ...No, it can't be, she's, well, a she.- Inuyasha thought looking at an almost mirror image of himself. The girl looked exactly like him, only female. "What's going on here?" A monk, in his late teens, early twenties by the looks of him walked up. "Mi- Miroku?" said the now very confused Inuyasha. "How do you know my name?" "It's me, Inuyasha." "Inuyasha... Inuyasha, nope doesn't ring a bell, sorry." "We hunted for jewel shards together, don't you remember?" "Jewel shards? What are you talking about?" "Four-hundred years ago-" he began but was cut short by Miroku. "Wait, wait, wait, hold on, four-hundred byears/b ago?" "Yes, four-hundred years ago we, as in you, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Kagome, and I were searching for the shikan-no-tama, to find it before Naraku, so that we would be able to kill him." "What's this about Shippou and Kagome, who are they, and what is the shikan- no-tama, and why would bI/b want to kill Naraku?" "Shippou was a kitsune, and Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. The shikan-no-tama is the jewel of four souls in which can give human and demon alike new powers. The reason you wanted to kill Naraku is because of the wind-tunnel he cursed you with." he said wondering why in seven hells he was explaining this to someone who had traveled with him for almost two years. "Wind-tunnel? What is a wind-tunnel?" "This!" Said Inuyasha, starting to get irritated and grabbed Miroku's hand to show him what was under the cloth, to reveal... nothing? "Where'd it go?!" said Inuyasha flipping Miroku's hand over. "I think you should leave now," said Miroku pulling his hand away from Inuyasha. "Sarah, show out guest to the exit." "Yes, master," said the almost mirror image of Inuyasha, who had just been watching the conversation intently. She grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and pulled him to the exit. 


	4. A puppy from the pound

____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Chapter 4; A Puppy From the Pound ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Ohhhhhh, it's sooooo cute!" Exclaimed Arai, "I'll take it!" She picked up the little pup in her hands and gave the pet shop owner the money. "I think I'll name you Sashoubou, it means little one," the little pup gave a yip of delight, "Come on Sashoubou, let's go get you some toys."  
  
She headed up the street, with the little pup bouncing along happily. "You want this toy?" The puppy yipped, and Arai took that as a 'yes', "Ok," she added it to the small pile of toys, and handed the shop owner some gold, "now, let's go get some food, and maybe some sweets." They walked along the street looking at booths for food, when, "Arai! Arai! Over here!" It was Miroku, -Hentai baka- thought Arai shaking her head. "Hey, Miroku." "I got a new shipment, want to see?" questioned Miroku. "Sure," Arai knew what kind of things Miroku would be likely to get in a new shipment and was kind of interested to find out what he had got. Arai followed him over to his booth, where he opened a box and took out a small sphere wrapped in tin foil. "Would you like to sample it?" "Oh, yes, please," Arai said, almost anxiously. Miroku handed Arai a small piece of chocolate that looked like a slice of orange. She took a small bite. "Mmmm, this is delicious Miroku, American?" She said eating the rest of her small piece of chocolate. "Yes, just arrived this morning." "I'll take a box of these, along with a box of truffles, oh, and a box of donuts, Sashoubou can't have chocolate." "Sashoubou?" asked Miroku. "Yeah," said Arai gesturing to the small bouncing inu next to her. "Ohhh, he's so adorable, did you just get him?" "Yeah, earlier this morning. He's only five months old." "That's young," Miroku said handing Arai the boxes of sweets. "Yeah, but now I have to go, I have more shopping to do, and I have to be home by eight," she took the boxes of sweets and handed Miroku a handful of gold. "Why do you have to be home by eight?" he said as he accepted the gold and added it to his money pouch. "I have a costumer coming. Well, see you later." "Bye," Miroku waved good-bye as she started to leave. "Bye," She returned Mirokus' wave, and left up the street. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No one had looked at him all day, and that means actually looked at him. Sure a couple people had looked at him, but they all had disgusted looks on their faces and didn't look too interested in buying a slave. It was getting kind of late, probably six or seven, and Sesshoumaru was starting to worry he wasn't gonna get bought, and that means no food. Then he saw her. A beautiful young madden, strawberry red hair, and the face of an angel. He closed his eyes to smell her, she smelled of strawberries, chocolates, and inu. And inu?! He opened his eyes to take another look at her; she had a little inu pup bouncing around by her feet. She looked like a nice girl, but that didn't cheer him up, because he knew a nice young girl like her would never buy a slave like him. Yet she looked back at him, and she's starting to walk over to him. He held his breathe. She was looking at him pretty hard; if she looked any harder she'd notice what kind of condition he's in. To his horror she did, she noticed how scratched up he was, he let his breathe out, she would never buy him in this condition. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -I should go home too, - thought Miroku as he watched Arai walking up the street with Sashoubou trotting along by her feet. He packed up his sweets, and put up a sign that said 'Sorry, We Are Closed, Come Back Tomorrow' and headed home. When nearing his house he heard Sarah's voice saying, "Master is not home right now-" and noticed that she had cut off in the middle of her sentence, so he quickened his pace. When he had gotten in through the gate he noticed someone talking to Sarah, -wait a minute- he thought while continuing to walk closer to the strange man, -he looks exactly like Sarah, only male- "What's going on here?" he asked, and both of them turned. "Mi-Miroku?" asked the stranger. -How does he know my name? - thought Miroku. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "It's me, Inuyasha." "Inuyasha... Inuyasha, nope, doesn't ring a bell," said Miroku wondering how on earth this man knew his name and wondering why the man thought saying his name would solve everything. "We hunted for jewel shards together, don't you remember?" "Jewel shards? What are you talking about?" "Four-hundred years ago-" "Wait, wait, wait, hold on, four-hundred byears/b ago?" Now Miroku was confused, he's only 23 and the man in front of him is claiming he knew him four-hundred years ago. "Yes, four-hundred years ago we, as in you, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Kagome, and I were searching for the shikan-no-tama, to find it before Naraku, so that we would be able to kill him." -Shikon-no-tama? Shippou? Kagome? Kill Naraku? Why would I want to kill Naraku, he's one of my biggest customers, sure he gives me the creeps. but I would never want to bkill/b him,- Miroku thought. "What's this about Shippou and Kagome, who are they, and what is the shikan- no-tama, and why would bI/b want to kill Naraku?" "Shippou was a kitsune, and Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. The shikan-no-tama is the jewel of four souls in which can give human and demon alike new powers. The reason you wanted to kill Naraku is because of the wind-tunnel he cursed you with." "Wind-tunnel? What is a wind-tunnel?" "This!" The man grabbed his hand and took of his sacred beads and the cloth and looked at his hand. "Where'd it go?!" The man started to flip his hand over. "I think you should leave now," he said pulling his hand away from Inuyasha. "Sarah, show out guest to the exit." "Yes, master," said Sarah quietly grading Inuyasha's arm and pulling him to the exit. -What was all bthat/b about?- thought Miroku as he headed inside, -who the heck was that guy, sure he said his name was Inuyasha, but that didn't explain who he was. Oh well, I'll worry about that tomorrow- He thought as he entered his room and got into bed. 


	5. The mysterious demon tamer

____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Chapter 5; The Mysterious Demon Tamer ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ They walked up the street until they found a shop that had food, they stopped to she what kinds of food they had. -Mmmm, strawberries- she thought, "I'll take a box of strawberries, a box of green apples, umm, a box of oranges, and a couple boxes of soup." After taking the boxes from the shop owner and giving him the money she turned to leave. When something caught her eye, something silver. She looked and saw a man with silver hair. She only knew one man with silver hair, well she didn't exactly bknow/b him, but her sister had told her about him. His name was Inuyasha, she learned about him from her mate Kouga, who knew Inuyasha about four-hundred years ago. But from what she had heard he had dog ears, but this man didn't, maybe he was related to him. She took a closer look, -wait a minute,- she thought, -is that a collar around his neck? Yes, it is. He's a slave?- She started to walk closer to him -oh my, he's in bad condition, what happened to him? - She thought taking a closer look. Then not knowing what got over her she said, "Excuse me, how much for the slave?" but the second she said it she wondered why she said it. "8000 yen" said the man behind the news paper in a cold voice looking over the top of his newspaper. "8000 yen?" repeated Arai taken aback. "Yes, 8000 yen," repeated the man. "I don't know, I don't think he's worth that much." said Arai calmly, "he's in pretty bad condition." "8000 yen, no more, no less." "Well, to tell you the truth, people around here aren't too found of slaves. He may never get sold, especially in his condition," she knew a thing or too about haggling. The man glared at her, "fine, 5000 yen." "Done," said Arai. She handed him 5000 yen and they went over the papers of ownership. "Now, sign on the doted line here," He said indicating a line on the paper.  
  
"Ok," she replied signing it in her neatest handwriting. "Ok, now you own him," he tied a piece of rope to his collar and lead him in front of Arai, where he bowed before her, "oh yeah, before I forget, there's a word of punishment, so whenever he's doing something bad say it. It's writin down on the papers." Arai flipped through the papers to find out what the word was, there it is on the piece of paper there was the word 'CONSTRICT', "What does it do?" asked Arai. "Don't know, I've never had to use it." "Ohh, and," He slammed two swords on the table. Arai jumped, "What are those for?" "Don't know, I was just told they go with him, he's supposed to be some kind of bodyguard or something." As soon as the man disappeared into the house she turned to the 'slave' she had just bought. He was still bowing in front of her, "Stand up." "Yes, Mistress," He stood up; he was about 7 feet tall. "Pick those up," she said indicating the swords on the table. "Yes, Mistress," He picked up the swords. "Now kneel down." "Yes, Mistress," he kneeled down. Arai reached up to his collar and tried to untie the rope tied to it. -Darn, it won't come undone, fine! - She knawed the rope off the collar, and felt a shudder from the 'slave' which she was taking it off of. "Stand up." "Yes, Mistress," he stood up. "What's your name?" "Sesshoumaru, Mistress," "Sesshoumaru?" she repeated. "Yes, Mistress." "Ok then, Sesshoumaru, come." "Yes, Mistress," he said following her down the street. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Had he just been bought? "Ok, now you own him," he tied a piece of rope to his collar and lead him in front of the young madden, he bowed in front of his new mistress, "oh yeah, before I forget, there's a word of punishment, so whenever he's doing something bad say it. It's writin down on the papers." He heard rustling of papers above him, his new mistress was apparently looking through the papers for the word. "What does it do?" his new mistress was asking his old master what the word did, but his old master did not know the pain the word caused, because he had never used it. "Don't know, I've never had to use it," his old master said almost lazily. "Ohh, and," he heard something slammed on the table. "What are those for," it was his new mistress. "Don't know, I was just told they go with him, he's supposed to be some kind of bodyguard or something." -That must have been my swords being slammed on the table- he thought. He sensed his old master leave, and then he heard his new mistress say, "Stand up." "Yes, Mistress," doing as she had commanded and stood up. "Pick those up," she was indicating to his swords. "Yes, Mistress," he picked up his swords. "Now kneel down." "Yes, Mistress," he knelt before his new mistress. She reached up toward his collar and was trying to do something with the rope. She was starting to get frustrated; -I think she's trying to undo the rope- thought Sesshoumaru. She started cutting it, but he was not sure what, she brushed against the skin on his neck with something sharp while trying to trim the rope. He shuddered, had she meant to hurt him? Or was that just an accident? "Stand up." "Yes, Mistress," he stood up. "What's your name?" -What's my name? None of my previous masters/mistresses ever asked me what my name is. They always just called me slave.- "Sesshoumaru, Mistress," "Sesshoumaru?" she repeated, apparently making sure that was correct. "Yes, Mistress." "Ok then, Sesshoumaru, come." "Yes, Mistress," he followed her down the street. 


	6. Friend or foe?

____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Chapter 6; Friend or Foe? ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Arai, Arai!" His mistress turned, so he did to, Arai must be his new mistresses name. There was a monk running up to them. "Oh, hey, Lintou," his mistress replied. "Hey, Arai, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to go out with me," said the monk in a slightly apprehensive voice. "Lintou, I've already told you no and no means no," his mistress's voice had a little bit of anger in it when she said these words. "Come on, Arai, we'd make a cute couple." "I said NO!!!" she barred her fangs after this bit, her voice had a lot of anger in it this time, he shuddered, was she always going to be this mean? "Pleasee," "You, being my sisters minion and all, I'd think you'd have a blittle/b respect for me." The monk bowed his head, "I'm sorry," he backed away. But some words in that sentence got Sesshoumaru's attention, -Sisters minion, hold on, so she has a sister that has a monk hanyou as a minion. I remember when I had a minion, it was a toad. I wonder if my minion is still alive.- "Yipe! Yipe!" Sesshoumaru looked down, it was the little inu pup. "Ohh, and who's this?" asked the monk. "This is Sasshoubou, he's only five months old," his mistress replied. "That's young," said the monk reaching down to pet the puppy. "I know, that's exactly what your brother said when I told him how old Sasshoubou is." "Oh, so you've seen Miroku lately?" asked the young monk. -Miroku? That sounds familiar, wait a sec, wasn't that one the people hanging out with my half-brother?- and without knowing what he was doing he started to growl. "Yes, I have, just this morning-" but she cut off, she obviously noticed him growling, as the young monk was looking at him, "Sesshoumaru, Stop that." "Yes, Mistress," It was a direct command so he had to follow it. "Sesshoumaru? When'd you get him?" he obviously knew he was a slave, otherwise he would have asked who he was, not when she got him. "About five minutes ago, why?" "Don know, just that you don't seem like the type of person to get a slave, that's all." "Well, we best be on our way," Arai replied with an air of uncomfortable ness in her voice, "Come, Sesshoumaru." "Yes, Mistress," he followed her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She fumbled in her purse for her key when she heard the sound of a car. She turned, a black S.U.V. pulling into the driveway. -Kouga? What's he doing here? - Arai thought to herself as she opened the door. "Sesshoumaru, take these and go inside," she handed him the boxes of food she had bought from the market place. "Yes, Mistress," he took the boxes and went inside. The S.U.V. pulled to a stop, but it was not Kouga who stepped out. "Oh, hey Kamet, I thought you were Kouga," Arai said gesturing to the black S.U.V. "Oh," Kamet said pointing to it, "yeah, I had to borrow his S.U.V., my truck is in the shop." "So, what brings you here?" asked Arai. "Can't your twin sister drop in for a little chat?" "Of course, come on in," Arai said opening the door to let her sister in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sesshoumaru, take these and go inside," his mistress said handing him a bunch of boxes. "Yes, Mistress," said Sesshoumaru taking the boxes and heading inside. -It's a pretty big house- thought Sesshoumaru. He stayed where he was standing but looked around at the same time. The door opened behind him, he turned to look, a youkai walked in, but what confused him the most was that she looked exactly like his new mistress. Then his mistress came in, he knew this was his mistress because of the inu bouncing around by her feet, and the fact that she even smelled like his mistress. They both paused when seeing him, "And, who's this?" asked the youkai that looked like his mistress. "Oh, that's Sesshoumaru," his mistress said while hanging up her jacket. The youkai's eyes darted to the collar on his neck then back to his mistress, "He's a slave?" "Yeah," said his mistress taking the leash off of th little inu. "I see you've finally taken my advice in getting one, and when you get it?"  
  
-it? She had called me an 'it'- thought Sesshoumaru. "I got him this morning," his mistress said staring at the youkai. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what does he do?" She asked circling Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Stop that already, would ya?" asked his mistress stightly angrily, "Sesshoumaru," "Yes, Mistress," he said looking at her. "This is my sister, Kamet," "Twin sister," said the youkai still circling him. "Yeah, I think he figured that much. Well, anyway, I say your minion today." said his mistress apparently trying to distract Kamet from him. "Oh, you did? And what did he have to say?" she stopped circling Sesshoumaru now. "He asked me out again." "Again?" "Yeah, that makes a total of what fifty times now?" "About." -Are they ever going to stop talking?- thought Sesshoumaru, -wait- he thought shaking his head, - I shouldn't think that. Just then the doorbell rang. "Just a minute!" shouted his mistress hurrying to the door, "Oh, hello Sango." -Sango? Wasn't that another of the people that used to hang out with my brother?- thought Sesshoumaru trying to remember back to before he had been captured. "Hello, Arai," said a young madden, stepping inside, "Oh, hi, Kamet, didn't know you were here." "Hello, Sango, so what's going on between you and Miroku?" asked the youkai. "Oh, it's going great." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The doorbell rang. -hmm, I don't think Master is here, so I must answer the door.- thought Sarah. She opened the door, "Master is not come right now-" she cut off when she noticed who it was, -Hey, look, Inuyasha, my twin has finally found me. I was wondering when he'd find me, and of course it's taken him four-hundred years for him to find me. "What's going on here?" it was her master. He most have just got home. "Mi-Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. -Ohh, don't try talking to him about the past, dear brother, he can't remember anything, that was the spell put on him,- Thought Sarah. "How do you know my name?" -Ohh, maybe cause he knew you before you died and was brought back to life and had your memory erased.- "It's me, Inuyasha." -I wonder if Miroku is going to expand my cage tonight- "Inuyasha... Inuyasha, nope doesn't ring a bell, sorry." -Well, duh, it doesn't 'ring a bell' because you've forgotten all about him.- "We hunted for jewel shards together remember?" -Don't waste your breathe baka brother, he's never going to remember anything.- "Jewel shards? What are you talking about?" -I wonder if Miroku is going to feed me tonight, or if I'm gonna have to scavenge for food.- "Four-hundred years ago-" Inuyasha began. -I hope Miroku doesn't try to make me do anything... um, embarrassing tonight.- "Wait, wait, wait, hold on, four-hundred years ago?" -hmmm, that's odd, I never knew Inuyasha had a red kimono with black stripes. I knew of his red kimono, but none of his previous kimonos had black stripes on the side.- "Yes, four-hundred years ago we, as in you, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Kagome, and I were searching for the shikan-no-tama, to find it before Naraku, so that we would be able to kill him." -I remember when I was trying to find the shikon-no-tama.- "What's this about Shippou and Kagome, who are they, and what is the shikan- no-tama, and why would I want to kill Naraku?" -I wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow.- "Shippou was a kitsune, and Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. The shikan-no-tama is the jewel of four souls in which can give human and demon alike new powers. The reason you wanted to kill Naraku is because of the wind-tunnel he cursed you with." said Inuyasha, obviously getting annoyed. -Oh, dear brother why are you getting so annoyed?- "Wind-tunnel? What is a wind-tunnel?" -It's a vacuum that used to be in your right hand, and it was trying to eat you, well, basically.- "This!" Said Inuyasha, staring to get irritated, and grabbed Miroku's hand to show him what was under the cloth, to reveal... nothing? "Where'd it go?!" said Inuyasha flipping Miroku's hand over. -What are you looking for Inuyasha? The wind-tunnel is gone.- "I think you should leave now," said Miroku pulling his hand away from Inuyasha. "Sarah, show out guest to the exit." Sarah, who had been watching Inuyasha and Miroku, pretending to listen to what they were talking about, said, "Yes, Master." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started to pull him to the exit. Half-way to the exit she heard Miroku go inside. "Would you let go of me already?!" "No, Master said to escort you to the exit, so escort you I shall." "Why do you look like me!?" Inuyasha demanded. "Dear brother, have you forgotten all ready?" "Brother?!" "Don't you remember, I'm your twin." "Twin?!" "Yes, but of course, you wouldn't remember me. When father died I went with Sesshoumaru." "You went with Sesshoumaru?!" "Yes." "Then how come I never saw you with Sesshoumaru?!" "Cause shortly after we left together, before mother died, I was taken away from Sesshoumaru." "Why? How?" "A miko wished to have me as a slave so she took me from Sesshoumaru while he was sleeping." "If he cared about you so much why didn't he come looking for you?" "Because, like everyone else he believed I had run away, after all I'd ran away once, why wouldn't it be the same for him? But he didn't understand, I loved him more than anything and I'd never run away from him." "I'm starting to understand, but there are just a few things that aren't clear." "Didn't you ever wonder why he hated humans and hanyou's?" "I always figured it was because he thought they were weak." "No, it was because all the humans and youkai's he'd let into his life had betrayed him." "I don't understand that." "Don't you see, the reason he didn't like you was not because he thought you were weak, but because you reminded him of me. Plus didn't you know you were always mothers favorite?" "I was?" "Yes. After you were born she just ignored Sesshoumaru, plus she pushed me aside, so he took care of me. After that he decided he didn't like humans."  
  
"But why did she like me the most?" "Cause you reminded her of Father, and she really wanted him back." "But that doesn't explain why he doesn't like hanyou's." "Your more baka then I thought, ok, remember how I told you I was captured?" "Yeah." "Well after I disappeared he thought I had run away from him, so he didn't want anything to do with hanyou's anymore either, so now he only likes youkai's, full youkai's" "I never knew..." "I know you didn't, he never told anyone besides me, because he thought he could trust me, so he told me all his secrets, that's what made it even harder for him to trust hanyou's, he trusted one and, in his opinion, it turned around and stabbed him in the back. Don't tell Sesshoumaru I told you, because he trusted me to keep it between us.... But you need to leave now." she said pushing Inuyasha out the door. "But, I still have-" he started to say, but she slammed the door in his face. 


	7. Tadle Tale

____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Chapter 7; Tadle Tale ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "Hello Sango, so what's going on between you and Miroku?" asked Kamet. "Oh, it's going great." Sango replied -I sense concealment, she's not telling the truth.- thought Kamet. "It's going 'great'?" said Kamet suspiciously. "Ok, fine. I should have known you would be able to sense that I wasn't telling the truth, for real Miroku has been paying more attention to that slave of his than me." admitted Sango. "He has?" "Yeah." "Well, I can take care of that," said Kamet. "How?" asked Sango with an air of suspicion. "I'll buy it from him." "He won't sell it to you." "Ohh, yes he will." Sango eyed her suspiciously. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but I think you should leave Kamet," and seeing the expression on her sisters face added, "so that Sango and I can talk, after all she is here on an appointment." "Ok, we'll talk later then, it is kind of getting a little late. Do you think you can drop by my cave tomorrow around 12:00 noon to continue talking?" "Sure, see you then." "See you, bye!" Kamet walked out the door, -I think I'll try to buy Miroku's slave tonight, while I'm still thinking about it.- she thought as she turned the key and the S.U.V. roared into life. She drove down the street and pulled into Miroku's driveway about five minutes later. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, Sarah, Miroku's slave that Kamet wanted to buy, came up to the door. "Hey is Miroku around?" asked Kamet. "No, Master is sleeping right now," she said with a slight shake of her head. "Ok, I'll just come back tomorrow then," she said turning around and getting gracefully back into the S.U.V. -geese, I can't believe how much she looks like Inuyasha.- she thought driving home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sesshoumaru..." his ears pricked, it sounded like his new mistresses voice, "Sesshoumaru, are you awake?" her sweet voice carried through the house to him. "Yes, Mistress," he replied. "Come downstairs." "Yes, Mistress," he got up and started walking down the stairs. He could smell fresh apples and soup. "Are you hungry, Sesshoumaru?" she asked kindly. -Is she going to sell me already? All my previous masters and mistresses only ask me that question right before they sell me.- "Yes, Mistress," he replied truthfully. "Would you like some soup?" "Yes, Mistress," it was only just now that it was dawning on him how hungry he truly was, they hadn't had any food last night, after that demon exterminator left they just went straight to bed. "Well, sit down," she said placing a bowl of soup on the table. He sat in front of the soup. "Well, eat up," she said placing a bowl of soup on the other side of the table and siting down to eat. "Yes, Mistress," he said starting to eat his soup. "So, do you have any family?" asked his mistress about half-way through their soup. "Yes, Mistress." he said "Well, tell me about them." "Well," said Sesshoumaru looking longingly at his soup, "I have a brother and a sister, their twins." "What are their names?" "Inuyasha and Sarah." "Inuyasha?! Your brother is Inuyasha?" "Yes, Mistress," he said wondering why she was so startled about hearing this. "No wonder you look like him," she said, then she noticed him looking at her, "You see, Inuyasha and Kouga, my sisters mate, are mortal enemies, and Kouga has told Kamet all about him, and she told me about him. Ohh, and you can continue eating your soup." she said noticing his longing look at his soup. "Yes, Mistress." "Mistress, Mistress, Mistress, call me Arai." "Yes, Mistress Arai." "Just Arai." "Yes, Arai." "Ok, now that the appetizer is over," said Arai noticing that both Sesshoumaru and her had finished eating their soup. She got up and started bustling around the kitchen and came back out five minutes later with a big plate of meat and an overflowing bowl of strawberries. She placed the plate of meat on the table in front of him and the strawberries in front of herself. "Eat up, we've got a long day ahead of us." she said starting to eat her strawberries. Then noticing the odd look on Sesshoumaru's face said, "I'm not that big a fan of meat, so you can have all of that meat and I'll just eat this," she said pointing at the strawberries. "Yes, Mistre- I mean Arai." he said starting to eat his meat. "So, when was the last time you saw Inuyasha?" "About four-hundred years ago." "That long?" "Yes, Arai" "Why were you two separated?" "A powerful miko wished to have me as a slave and captured me." "I see." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She realized she must have touched a sensitive spot so she looked about for something to change the subject to. Then she noticed that he was not eating his food. "You can finish eating your food." "Yes, Arai." When they had finished eating Arai rose from the table and motioned for Sesshoumaru to do the same. He followed her to the sink where she washed the dishes. "Come, we are going to go meet with my sister now." "Yes, Arai." They walked outside to the car where she said, "Get in." "Yes, Arai." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Get in," he looked up, his mistress was pointing at a car and telling him to get in. "Yes, Arai," he did as commanded and got into the vehicle. While they were traveling he keep his attention directed to outside the vehicle. He merely saw flashes of senery then he saw a flash of silver, -was that, no it couldn't have been- he thought, he looked back -it was him, it was my brother, so he is alive. I thought he'd be dead by now, but apparently hanyou's can live longer than I thought- "We're here Sesshoumaru." He looked up, the car had stopped and his mistress was getting out of the car, he followed her. He had been too busy thinking about his brother to notice the car had stopped, -ok, Sess- he thought to himself, -pay attention to what is happening now, not to your brother, or Arai may get angry.- "Oh, hello Arai, Kamet is out doing something for the moment, but she should be back in a couple minutes, so go ahead and take a seat," he looked up and saw an ookami youkai, she looked a lot like his mistresses sister. "Ok, Yangu-wan." -Yangu-wan? How old is she if she is called young one?- thought Sesshoumaru, -wait a minute, that scent- he thought as a new scent started to draw nearer, -it is that of my sister.- "Oh, Arai, you're here already," it was his mistress's sister, she must have just walked in the door, and following behind her... 


	8. Family reunion

____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Chapter 8; Family Reunion ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ -Sarah?!- he thought, -how can this be?! She disappeared nearly 600 years ago, wait, had she been enslaved too?- he looked at her neck. Surely enough there was a collar around her neck, -so... she didn't... run away from me? Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry for underestimating you, if only I could speak with you.- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh, Kamet, you're back," Arai said, then noticing the slave she added, "so, you bought her, what did you do to get Miroku to let you buy her?" "I persuaded him," Kamet said fanning herself with about 50,000 yen bills. "Kamet, you always have a way with, err, words, when are you going to learn money won't buy you everything, just because you have money doesn't mean you have to spend it." "Oh, sister, just because I have more money than you do you don't have to be jealous," retorted Kamet still fanning herself with the yen. "I have just as much money as you, remember, father divided it equally." "Oh yeah, I forgot that part of the deal." "Anyway, why did you want to talk?" "Oh yeah, I told you to come here didn't I?" "Yeah, and would you please hurry, I have other things to do today." "We'll start as soon as my mate arrives." "You invited Kouga?! You know how much he hates Inuyasha and his kin!" "What does that have anything to do with?" "HELLO!!! Sesshoumaru and Sarah are blood kin to Inuyasha!" "Oh yeah, they are, aren't they?" "Yeah, duh!" "Sarah, please take Sesshoumaru with you to the back." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru looked at his mistress, "it's O.K. Sesshoumaru, go with her." "Yes, Arai." As he turned to leave he heard his mistresses sister say, "Arai? He's calling you by your first name?" "Yes, I told him to, thank you very much," retorted his mistress. He heard a howl of laughter come from his mistresses sister followed by the rest of the wolves. Looking around he noticed how many there were, they were completely surrounded by them, wolves in human form, and wolves in true form were everywhere, but all of them are female. "Oh, shut-" his mistress began, but right as she was saying it Sarah closed the door that they had just walked through. He turned to her, "Sarah?" "Yes, Sesshoumaru." "Is it really you?" "Yes, Sesshoumaru." "I... I thought you had run away from me." "I know you did Sess." "But... but you didn't?" "No, because, you see, I love you more than anything in the world, so I would never run away from you." "I... I'm so sorry for doubting you, can you ever forgive me?" "Yes, I can Sess. Can you forgive me?" "Forgive you for what?" "For, not believing we would ever meet again." "Of course I can forgive you," he embraced her in a brotherly hug. "YOU WHAT?!?!" rang through the cave. "What was that?" asked Sesshoumaru. "I don't know," replied Sarah. "Well we can't go see because our mistresses ordered us to stay here." "Well, not straight out..." "Well your mistress told you to bring me back here, and my mistress told me to go with you." "Yeah, but, I brought you back here didn't I, so I could just wander on out there, and you would have to follow, because your mistress told you to. Then if anyone gets in trouble it would be me, but I can just say I misunderstood her and pretend I thought she said take Sesshoumaru then come back." "Well, if you want to then go ahead." She headed to the door and peeked out, he followed. As soon as he had his head out the door he knew who had shouted. It was his mistresses sister. She was now towering over a cowering male wolf. "P-p-please Kamet." "PLEASE WHAT KOUGA??!!" "Please don't hurt me." "Kamet," it was his mistress, "it isn't that big a deal, he only asked Ayame to come over for dinner." "ONLY?!?!" she had turned on his mistress now. "Yes, only." "ARAI, AYAME AND I ARE RIVALS, JUST LIKE KOUGA AND INUYASHA ARE!!!" "Kamet, calm down, it was just a neighborly gesture, wasn't it Kouga?" "Ye- yeah, what she said, a neighborly gesture." "KO-" She started but his mistress broke in, "Besides it's nothing compared to what you did." "AND WHAT EXACTLY DID I DO?!?!" "Don't you remember who you invited?" "THE ONLY PEOPLE I INVITED ARE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!" she shouted pointing at his mistress and the male wolf. "Exactly," said Arai pointing at the male wolf also. "AND WHAT, MAY I ASK, IS SO WRONG WITH ME INVITING MY MATE FOR DINNER?!?!" "Well, let's think about this, shall we, Kouga here," she pointed at the male wolf who was still cowering, "hates Inuyasha and his kin." "SO WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!?!" "Remember who you're hiding in the back?" "WHO- ohh, oops." "Umm, Kamet," broke in the male wolf, "who's in the back?" "Ahh, nobody," now it was she who was doing the cowering. "Who is it Kamet? Is it Inuyasha?" "No, of course not." "Hey Sarah, come here for a minute," sang his mistresses voice. Sarah got up and started to walk to his mistress, he followed, still not relieved of her last command. Sarah knelt before his mistress, he did too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Se- Sesshoumaru? KAMET!!!" the male wolf shouted. "Yo, Kouga," Kouga jumped from being addressed in such an odd way. He turned to look at his mate's sister. "What do you want and what are you trying to make of it saying 'yo'?" "Did you notice, Sarah is here as well," she pointed to what looked like a female Inuyasha. "Who in seven, bloody hells is she." "Hey, wolf brain!" he looked over and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "Mutt-face what are you doing here?" "I smelled Sesshoumaru and decided to follow his scent. Then when the smell started getting stronger I heard yelling, then I heard your name, then Sarah's name, then I heard Sesshoumaru's name." 


	9. pup?

____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Chapter 9; Pup? _______________________________________________________ "Riiiight, and why exactly did you come looking for Sesshoumaru? Last time I checked you two were mortal enemies," said the male wolf. "Well, two reasons really," said Inuyasha smoothly, "one, I haven't seen him in four-hundred years, and I was starting to miss him-" But he was cut short cause at these words the male wolf let out a howl of laughter. "And two," shouted Inuyasha more loudly than the male wolf, "I found his pup." At these words the whole cave fell silent, including the male wolf. -My... my pup, I thought he was... was dead- thought Sesshoumaru. "You found what?" asked Kouga after about five minutes. "I found his pup." "What pup are you talking about mutt-face? Sesshoumaru doesn't have a pup," stated the male wolf. "Oh yeah? Then whose this?" asked Inuyasha as a young inu-hanyou stepped in looking slightly scared. -That can't be my pup, he's too young- thought Sesshoumaru, -yet...- "He... he looks a lot like Sesshoumaru, that's for sure," said the male wolf in a taken aback voice. He did, he had a crescent moon on his forehead, a red stripe on either side of his face, a kimono with the same pattern as Sesshoumaru's but in different colors, a breast plate, and the shoulder amour, the only part of him that didn't resemble Sesshoumaru at all were the dog ears, he looked very young, and the fact that he didn't have a boa on his right shoulder. -He looks too young to be my pup, but he looks like him, he looks almost exactly like the last time I saw him, only slightly older, but not much.- "Um, hello?" broke in the young pup, "m- my name's Sesshokusen." "Hello, Sesshokusen," said his mistress jabbing her sister hard in the ribs with her elbow, "My name's Arai." "Dozo yoroshiku, Arai." "He's polite," said the male wolf in a surprised voice, "Ok, that proves it, he's not Sesshoumaru's pup." "Umm, excuse me sir," interrupted Sesshokusen. "Ahh, call me Kouga," said the male wolf taken aback. "Yes, Kouga-san, my mother has told me many things about my father and one of the things she told me is his name was Sesshoumaru." "So, you are Sesshoumaru's pup then?" "Yes." "Why were you separated from him?" "Well, that's a long story." "We've got plenty of time," said the male wolf sitting down on a rock. "Well, almost 400 years ago, but not quite, I was born-" "400 years? You look like your 10." "I'm part changling, which means I can change at will, but no matter what I change into I still have my stripes, cresant moon, and ears. But anyway, almost 400 years, but not quite I was born, but Shi'an and Pandora took my mother for dead and took her out to the field. I can't remember what happened to me when they took mother, I was much too young to remember anything, but mother told me that she woke up in the field and noticed I was not with her, so she sat up on the rock beside her waiting for her strength to return to her. She was sitting there for about half-an-hour when Shi'an came out of the forest with me in his jaws, cause apparently they disapproved of me being an inu. Mother begged him to give me to her, and finally he agreed, and told my mother to take me and go to a human village and that he would stop by to check on us. Then she heard him give a loud roar once he was like 15 feet away from us, she figured it was out of frustration. As soon as she had regained her strength she carried me to a nearby human village." -He... he must be my son, he knows my name, and he knows the name of the wretched miko who enslaved me, and the name of that blasted cat-changling that hurt Liana.- "And did Shi'an come to visit?" "Ohh yes, quite often, it is he, as a matter of fact, that helped me develope me morphing abilities. I did not like him that much, but I needed to learn how to use my morphing abilities, and I could not stop him from coming even if I didn't need to learn my morphing abilities." "Why didn't you like Shi'an?" "Two reasons, one he hurt my mother, and two he was a neko-changling." "Ohh, and inu and neko are opposites, so usually they don't get along, right?" "That is correct," the little pup said then started messing around with his breast-plate. He pulled out a small piece of a fluffy scarf, "I also have this, this is a part of my father's boa, he gave it to Mother before she gave birth." "Sesshoumaru, come on over here," it was his mistress who was still standing by Sesshokusen. "Yes, Arai," he stood up and walked over to his mistress and his pup. "Father?" asked Sesshokusen. "Yes," replied Sesshoumaru. The little pup ran up to Sesshoumaru and hugged him, and he returned the embrace. "Sesshokusen," "Yes, Arai-san?" asked Sesshokusen pulling out of the hug. "Are you hungry?" "Ohh, yes, very much so." "Then let's go home and get some food, Kamet, Sesshoumaru, Sesshokusen and I will be taking our leave now." "And what about me?" asked Inuyasha who was still standing in the doorway. "What about you?" snarled Kouga. 


End file.
